Aishiteru
by Katy Hatake
Summary: "Tengo que declararle mi amor aunque sea lo ultimo que haga" esto es lo que piensa el ninja copia mientras camina por la calle. Mal summary una oportunidad es muy corto


Katy Hatake

declarimer: Ni NARUTO ni sus personajes me pertenecen,lo único mio aquí son las ideas.

Caminaba por la calle algo distraído, pero asi estaba siempre eso era normal en mi dede que tenia alrededor de 5 años por las muertes de mis seres queridos como lo fueron Minato, Kushina, mi padre, Obito, Rin, etc. Llegaba tarde a todos lados al único lugar al que yo llegaba temprano era a la roca de los caídos en combate, era lo que hacia antes y despues de cada misión durante 2 horas como mínimo y ahora a mis 15 años de edad solo han cambiado un par de cosas como ser uno de los 10 ninjas mas conocidos en las cinco naciones ninja, el mas codiciado por las chicas de todo el país del fuego y de otras aldeas y claro seguia siendo un despistado que llagaba tarde con un apodo que no estaba seguro de que me gustase del todo. Si ese soy yo Hatake Kakashi, el ninja copia, el guerrero sharingan… el ninja que casi cualquiera quisiera ser, pero no saben que ser yo no es nada agradable, ni divertido sino que es algo deprimente, yo desearía ser cualquier persona pero no yo, alguien afortunado que tuviera a todos sus seres queridos cerca pero me es algo casi imposible pues solo tengo 5 amigos y es todo y son Anko, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma y Tenzo (Yamato)… pero entre ello esta la chica a la que amo, la que me encanta, la que me sentir único y especial, la que llena de felicidad mi corazón, mi razón de ser, vivir, la que con su mirada me cautivo, la que hace que me olvide del dolor, en la que siempre pienso, con la que siempre sueño, pero a la cual le tengo miedo… si miedo a que ella no me quiera como yo pero a lo que mas le temo es a que uno de los dos muera sin que yo le hubiese podido contar lo que sentia por ella… por eso mismo decidí que hoy le contaría lo que sentia por ella aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera.

Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc…

-Ya voy, ya voy.

-Ok espero entonces.

-Kakashi eres tú.

-Pero abre la puerta que afuera hace algo de frió

-Perdóname ya voy.

-No te preocupes esperare lo que sea necesario.

La yuhi corrió a abrir la puerta para asi hacer entrar a kakashi que era su amor imposible por que ella pensaba que a el le gustaba su mejor amiga Anko. Lo dejo pasar y le ordeno que se sentara en el sillon mientras ella corría a la cocina por el te que tenia en la estufa entes de que el llegara por la nevada que caía en la aldea, despues se fue a la sala y le ofreció una taza de te que el no pudo rechazar, el en verdad tenia frió, pero el noto que faltaba Anko y se permitió preguntar.

-Y Anko donde esta... si se puede saber.

- Pues ella salio a comer con Asuma.

-Bueno la verdad es que yo solo he venido a...

-Pues no la verdad yo he venido a hablar contigo-dijo bajándose la mascara y dándole un sorbo a su te.

-¿Enserio?

-Por kami-sama que si solo he venido a hablar contigo.

- ¿Y de que?

- De…que yo-se acerco para asi susurrarle al oído-De que yo TE AMO-dijo antes de ponerse frente a ella para mirarla a los ojos- Aishiteru Kurenai.

-YO…yo también te amo desde que

- Te conocí- dijo antes de acortar la distancia que separaba sus labios asi depositando un dulce y tierno beso.

Lo cual para ambos era un sueño hecho realidad el haber podido decirle lo que sentían el uno por el otro y mejoraba al saber que el otro le correspondiese todo era perfecto y si era un sueño no querían despertar de el nunca.

- Pero pensé que a ti te gustaba Anko.

-Pues solo te diré una cosa a mi solo me gustas tu y nadie mas.

-Pero…

- Pero nada… YO SOLO TENGO OJOS PARA TI Y NADIE… y escúchame bien NADIE MAS.

-Aishiteru.

-Yo también te amo.

Volvieron a fundir su amor en un tierno beso, para despues que dar rendidos a monos del Morfeo uno en brazos del otro que fue lo que por mucho tiempo desearon y ese día cumplieron. Ahora el ya no se sentia solo y sabia que estando cerca de ella jamas se volvería sentir solo.

* * *

Pos la verdad este es el primer fic que escribo así que si comentas no seas muy rudo(a) conmigo también acepto recomendaciones y sugerencias.

Gracias de antemano.

Katy Hatake**


End file.
